Happy Life Happy Wife
by uixalmt
Summary: i love you. i'll be always by your side. supporting you. no matter how many times, i will build a bridge of hope -Celebration-Bridge to you-Kyuhyun Super Junior / Kuhyun / Siwon / Wonkyu / Super Junior / Known Bros
1. Chapter 1

Prolog

Ada yang mengatakan bahwa masa labil pernikahan adalah di umur pertama. Rasa posesif, protektif, kecemberuan, cinta yang menggebu-gebu akan jauh meningkat dibandingkan ketika berpacaran. Bagaimana dengan Siwon dan Kyuhyun, sepasang pengantin baru yang sangat mendedikasikan diri dalam pekerjaan mereka. Siwon yang seorang wartawan koran dan Kyuhyun yang seorang saeng matematika di sebuah _high school_. Ketika berbagai masalah menimpa kehidupan rumah tangga mereka yang masih seumur jagung, mampukah mereka bertahan? Akankah rasa cinta mereka mengalahkan kemelut yang datang dari luar atau bahkan dari dalam keluarga besar mereka?

13 Oktober 2016

Ah~apa ini? Hiatus di aff dan malah upload ff di sini..

Lanjut? Tidak?

Ff ringan? Mungkin iya, mungkin juga tidak. Niatnya akan ada beberapa konflik yang akan ada dalam ff ini.

1\. Masalah keluarga besar Kyuhyun

2\. Masalah keluarga besar Siwon

3\. Orang ke tiga dari pihak Kyuhyun

4\. Orang ke tiga dari pihak Siwon

5\. Momongan

Kalau konflik momongan sepertinya terlalu dini untuk dijadikan konflik pertama. Menurut readerdeul konflik pertama apa ya?

 **Warning: karena pertimbangan profesi Kyuhyun sebagai guru, saya memutuskan untuk menjadikan ff ini GS alias not BL**

Ui

31 Oktober 2016


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter: Believe part 1**

 **Main Cast: Choi Siwon, Choi Kyuhyun**

 **Other Cast: Kim Kibum, Shim Changmin, Lee Donghae, Lee Soogeun and the others.**

 **Genre: Romance, family, crime**

 **Summary:** "ARRGGHH.."/ "kau melupakan bahwa aku punya ini?"/ "apakah anda dapat dipercaya untuk membuat berita yang menguntungkan klien saya?"/ "dia.."/ "apa kau akan pergi?"/ "mianhae, baby"

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi seperti umumnya bagi pasangan pengantin baru yang bahkan belum merasakan bulan madu karena kesibukan masing-masing. Kyuhyun yang sudah rapi sedang sibuk di meja makan, menyiapkan beberapa map yang akan dia bawa ke sekolah hari ini. Mondar-mandir keluar-masuk kamar mereka ketika merasa ada berkas yang tertinggal. Sedangkan sang suami, masih dengan kaos yang dibalut apron serta celana training sedang sibuk menyiapkan menu sarapan untuk mereka berdua. Profesinya sebagai wartawan memang tidak mengharuskannya untuk masuk kantor di pagi hari.

Rambut ikal cokelat yang Kyuhyun ikat simpel ke belakang membuat yeoja yang memang jarang memperhatikan penampilan itu justru terlihat sangat manis. Kerut di dahi yang tertutupi poni, mulut yang komat kamit mendaftar benda apa saja yang perlu dibawa, membuat yeoja yang baru saja memasuki umur 22 tahun itu terlihat dewasa.

"ARRGGHH.." teriakan tak etis dari yeoja yang beberapa saat sebelumnya disebut dewasa –Kyuhyun-. Diacak-acaknya rambutnya yang sudah tertata rapi. "wonnie, apa kau melihat daftar nilai yang kemarin malam aku lembur?" tanyanya pada satu-satunya manusia yang ada dalam satu rumah dengannya.

Merasa dipanggil, Siwon menghentikan sejenak acara menggorengnya dan menatap wajah kalut istrinya. "apa yang kau maksud kertas yang ada di bak sampah itu, baby?" tanya balik Siwon menunjuk tempat sampah yang ada di sudut dapur.

Kyuhyun mengikuti arah mata Siwon dan dia hanya bisa membelalakkan matanya ketika menemukan setumpuk kertas dengan noda cokelat teronggok di dalam bak sampah. "eotteoke?" tanya nya meratapi tumpukan kertas yang lecek dan berkerut di tangannya. Matanya sudah mulai berair membayangkan bagaimana kepala sekolahnya yang super kolot itu akan mengomelinya karena telat memberikan laporan hasil ujian semester.

Dan sebuah tumpukan kertas terulur di hadapan Kyuhyun. Pembawanya adalah suaminya. Ditatapnya bengong kertas itu karena ke-familiar-annya dengan deretan tulisan yang tercetak di atasnya.

"kau tanpa sengaja menumpahkan cokelat ketika tertidur kemarin, baby" ucap Siwon sambil menyerahkan setumpuk kertas yang ada di tangannya ke tangan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun masih bengong menatap wajah suaminya yang berhias dua dimple di dekat sudut bibirnya. Kyuhyun ingat, dirinya kemarin malam ketiduran di atas tumpukan kertas yang sudah digelutinya seharian. Ditemani secangkir cokelat panas pembawa mala petaka. Namun, pagi ini suami tampannya itu sudah menjadi penyelamatnya. "Wonnie~" ucap manja Kyuhyun langsung menghambur ke dada Siwon, menggantungkan kedua tangannya di leher suaminya itu. Sedikit berjinjit untuk mencapai bibir joker yang selalu menjadi candunya.

Morning kiss. Siwon tak ingin menyia-nyiakannya. Ditekannya tengkuk Kyuhyun untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Melumat bibir manis berasa cokelat milik istrinya. Tidak puas, tangannya mulai menggeranyam masuk ke tubuh Kyuhyun melalui sela kancing kemejanya.

Erangan tertahan mulai keluar dari bibir Kyuhyun, membuat kejantanan Siwon semakin mengeras. Diangkatnya tubuh mungil istrinya ke atas meja dapur minimalis mereka. Saling menggerayami tubuh pasangannya adalah hal yang tidak sabar ingin mereka lakukan.

Dong..dong..

Bunyi nyaring jam dinding di salah satu sudut rumah mereka. Menunjukkan jarum panjang pada angka duabelas dan jarum pendek pada angka enam.

"wonnie~" erang Kyuhyun masih dalam tahap kenikmatan buaian. "aku akan terlambat~" kalimat yang diartikan sebagai permintaan untuk menghentikan aksi mereka. Namun nada Kyuhyun yang seduktif justru membuat naluri buas Siwon menggila.

Hingga "CHOI!" teriak garang Kyuhyun. Membuat Siwon langsung terlonjak dari alam bawah sadarnya. Mata Kyuhyun sudah menyalang menatap sang suami masih dengan nafasnya yang terengah-engah. Dan tanpa sepatah kata dia melesat pergi ke meja makan, meminum cokelat panas yang beberapa waktu sebelumnya disiapkan Siwon. "argh" sadarnya ketika sensasi terbakar menempel lidahnya.

"baby.." siwon ikut melesat kea rah Kyuhyun. Mengangsurkan segelas air putih pada istrinya yang sibuk mengibas-ibaskan tangan di depan mulutnya sambil menjulurkan lidah.

"kau membuat penampilanku kembali kacau, choi!" ucap Kyuhyun dengan ekspresi seperti seorang sonsaengnim yang sedang memarahi muridnya.

Kyuhyun kemudian berjalan keluar dari area ruang makan mereka menuju kembali ke kamar diikuti Siwon dibelakangnya lengkap dengan sepiring nasi goreng di tangannya. Kalau memang merasakan tubuh Kyuhyun pagi dirasa tidak mungkin, paling tidak dia masih bisa melihat dan mengamatinya sembari menyuapi istri manisnya itu.

.

*HLHW*

Sebuah mobil sedan berhenti di depan area sekolah yang nampak begitu luas dan asri. Dengan bangunan bertingkat bergaya klasik namun tak menghilangkan kesan mewah seolah menjadi simbol orang-orang seperti apa yang menempatkan anak mereka di sekolah tersebut. Bahkan kesan mewah sudah nampak dari ukiran nama sekolah –Kyunghee _High School_ \- yang terbuat dari batu granit kwalitas terbaik.

"apa agendamu hari ini setelah mengajar, baby?" tanya Siwon sambil menyandarkan tangan kanannya di jok yang ditempati Kyuhyun, menatap lembut istrinya yang sudah kembali dengan penampilan layaknya seorang ssaem.

Kyuhyun berpikir sejenak. "Aku ada bimbingan olimpiade. Hm..mungkin setelah itu akan sedikit mengintip anak-anak yang sedang latihan drama musikal". Istri dari seorang Choi Siwon itu memang masih dikatakan junior dalam hal mengajar, mengingat dia masih memegang status sebagai seorang ssaem kurang dari setahun. Namun kenyataaannya, kegiatannya di luar mengajar matematika juga tidak kalah menyibukkan. Dipilih sebagai pembimbing olimpiade karena kepintarannya dalam mengolah dereten angka absurd. Selain itu juga diminta Kim Gura-pembimbing drama musical- untuk membantu haksaeng dalam membuat naskah. Hal ini karena Kyuhyun dianggap mampu menghidupkan suasana. "apa agendamu hari ini, wonnie?" tanya Kyuhyun balik. Bertanya mengenai agenda masing-masing sudah menjadi kebiasaan mereka sebelum berpisah untuk menjalani aktivitas individu mereka.

"tidak banyak. Hanya mencari informasi tambahan mengenai perkembangan kasus pelecehan seksual seorang anak dibawah umur. Rencananya hari ini korban sudah dalam keadaan dapat dimintai keterangan. Semoga saja aku bisa mendapatkan informasinya. Jika tidak bisa secara terbuka, paling tidak bisa aku berhasil mencuri informasinya" Siwon sangat paham dengan pekerjaannya. Mencuri informasi bukanlah perbuatan kriminal bagi seorang wartawan. "selain itu aku hanya tinggal menunggu konfirmasi dari beberapa narasumber untuk beberapa berita yang harus terbit besok" sama hal nya seperti Kyuhyun, Siwon juga masih bisa dikatakan sebagai wartawan junior. Namun kemampuan menjalin komunikasi yang baik serta banyaknya _link_ yang sudah dia bangun bahkan sejak sebelum dia masuk ke dunia jurnalistik mempermudahkannya dalam mencari berita. Bahkan tak jarang 'bukan dia yang mendatangi berita, tapi beritalah yang mendatanginya'.

"kalau begitu kita makan siang bersama ya?" ajakan Kyuhyun dengan mata berbinar.

Untuk beberapa saat Siwon hanya diam berpikir. "aku tidak janji, baby. Aku tidak tau-" ucapannya terhenti ketika sadar mata dihadapannya sudah menatapnya tajam. "baiklah" dan Siwon kalah.

"Siwonnie memang yang terbaik" senyum merekah kembali tersungging di bibir merah Kyuhyun. Dan selanjutnya

Cup

"sampai ketemu nanti siang, _my beloved husband_ " Kyuhyun langsung keluar dari mobil dan berlari masuk ke dalam halaman sekolah.

Meninggalkan Siwon yang masih terdiam menikmati wangi strawberry dari lipstik Kyuhyun yang tertempel di bibir jokernya. " _see u, my sweet wife_ " dan kemudian mulai menjalankan kembali mobilnya pulang ke rumah. Dia harus segera bersiap ke kantor polisi untuk mengikuti penyelidikan untuk perkembangan kasus yang sedang digalinya.

Menatap tajam mobil Siwon yang berlalu, seseorang yang sedang berdiri di dinding depan sekolah mengepalkan tangannya. Beribu rasa menggeranyam di hatinya melihat momen suami istri di depannya beberapa saat yang lalu.

*HLHW*

Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam ruangan pribadinya. Di Kyunghee, setiap guru memang diberikan satu ruangan berukuran sekitar 2x3 sebagai ruang privasi mereka. Bukan hal yang mengejutkan mengingat ini adalah sebuah _high_ school dengan para chaebol di dalamnya.

Kyuhyun masih mengajar jam ke tiga nanti. Jadi, dia masih ada waktu sekitar dua jam untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya. Semalam dia hanya tidur satu jam karena harus menyelesaikan tugas mengoreksinya.

Setelah memastikan pintu ruangannya dikunci, dibukanya lemari yang berdiri di pojok ruangan, menarik suatu benda besar yang ternyata adalah kasur lipat. Setelah menyingkirkan dua buah kursi yang dirasanya mempersempit ruang tidur nya, Kyuhyun mulai memasuki dunia mimpinya.

Mimpinya bersama Siwon dalam sebuah kasur beralaskan bulu. Mengesapi setiap keindahan yang ada pada pasangannya. Mata mereka menutup agar dapat merasakan sensasi lebih dari sentuhan intim mereka. Sentuhan yang menimbulkan rasa geli. Semakin lama semakin geli. Sangat geli hingga Kyuhyun merasa Siwon sedang mempermainkannya. Dibukanya matanya untuk melihat apa yang sebenarnya dilakukannya suaminya itu.

Bukan Siwonnie nya yang menyambut matanya yang masih berat untuk terbuka, tapi sebuah tawa menggelar dari namja yang duduk di samping Kyuhyun sambil sesekali memukul tembok melampiaskan tawanya yang tak kunjung berhenti. Oh, dan jangan lupakan sebuah kemoceng di tangannya.

"SHIM CHANGMIN!" teriak Kyuhyun sejenak melupakan bahwa mereka sedang berada di kawasan ruang guru. Tentunya kanan dan kiri ruangnnya juga merupakan ruang guru lainnya.

"kau sangat lucu saat tidur, kyu" masih dengan usaha menghentikan tawanya, Changmin mengusap matanya yang berair karena terlalu keras tertawa.

"kau sangat menyebalkan, Cwang. Lagipula, bagaimana bisa kau masuk ke ruanganku?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan matanya yang sudah terbuka lebar, namun rasa kantuk masih sangat menguasainya.

"kau melupakan bahwa aku punya ini?" ucap Changmin sambil mempermainkan dua kunci yang digantungkan menjadi satu dalam satu gantungan. Kunci ruangannya dan kunci ruangan Kyuhyun.

Untuk sejenak Kyuhyun memang lupa bahwa mereka mempunyai kunci duplikat masing-masing ruangan mereka. Hal ini karena Changmin dan Kyuhyun sama-sama orang yang ceroboh. Jadi, menitipkan kunci pada 'sahabat sejak kecil' adalah cara yang mereka pilih.

"terserahlah. Aku ingin tidur lagi." Kyuhyun mulai merebahkan diri dan menutup matanya.

"jam pelajaran ke dua sudah berakhir 15 menit yang lalu, Kyu"

Ucapan Changmin sukses membuat Kyuhyun langung membulatkan matanya. Untuk beberapa detik berikutnya, dia langsung berdiri tanpa banyak berucap dan berlari keluar area ruang guru dengan menenteng sebuah buku diktat untuknya mengajar nanti.

Meninggalkan Changmin begitu saja diruangannya sambil menggeleng-geleng melihat tingkahnya "kau sangat manis, Kyu"

~HLHW~

Seseorang dengan kaos santai yang tertutup jaket tebal berjalan mantab memasuki kantor polisi Seoul. Tanpa tanda pengenal yang seharusnya dipakainya, setiap orang yang bekerja di kantor layanan masyarat itu jelas tau siapa dia. Choi Siwon. Seorang wartawan yang sudah sangat sering keluar masuk kantor polisi karena pekerjaannya sebagai wartawan bidang kriminal.

"ah, Donghae hyung!" ucapnya sembari berlari ke arah seorang namja tampa berseragam polisi.

"Siwon ah" sapa Donghae setelah dia berbalik dan menyadari kedatangan sahabat sejak jaman sekolah itu.

"apa proses permintaan keterangan dari Taemin sudah dimulai?"

"masih akan dimulai. Tapi mianhae, Siwon ah, pemeriksaan kali ini berlangsung tertutup" sesal Donghae sungguh-sungguh. Dia yang berstatus sebagai sahabat tentu bukan dengan sengaja tidak membiarkan Siwon meliput. Bahkan bisa dibilang Donghae sudah seperti mata ketiga Siwon dalam perpolisian. Dia sering memasok berita untuk Siwon.

"apakah tidak bisa kau memasukkanku diam-diam kesana?" Siwon menyadari jika dia berhasil masuk dan meliput, tanpa ada wartawan lain yang menjadi pesaing maka itu akan menjadi bonus besar baginya. Untuk mencapai tujuan itu dia harus bisa membujuk Donghae.

"tidak bisa untuk kali ini, Siwon. Kau tau korban masih di bawah umur dan keluarga meminta privasi perlindungan korban" ucap Donghae dengan nada kesalnya. Untuk kali ini, Donghae setuju bahwa Taemin sang korban yang masih berusia 15 tahun seharusnya tidak begitu banyak diliput wartawan.

Siwon terdiam kemudian. Memikirkan bagaimana merayu sahabat polisinya itu. Andai Siwon adalah Kyuhyun, dia pasti sudah mengeluarkan jurus _puppy eyes_ nya untuk merayu. Dan Siwon tidak bisa membayangkan jika dia yang mengeluarkan jurus itu di depan Donghae. "bisakah aku bertemu keluarga Taemin?"

"untuk apa?" Donghae menyerngit mendengar pertanyaan bernada permintaan Siwon.

"kau akan tau nanti" sudah tidak ada waktu untuknya menjelaskan, penyelidikan akan dimulai sebentar lagi.

"keluarganya tidak datang, tapi kau bisa menemui pengacaranya" ajuan Donghae yang langsung dijawab anggukan pasti Siwon. Menurut Donghae, bertemu pengacaranya akan lebih baik daripada Siwon bertemu korban yang notabenya hingga saat ini masih trauma.

Mereka langsung berjalan menyusuri sebuah lorong tak panjang yang ada di kantor polisi. Berhenti di depan sebuah ruangan berlabel _investigation room_.

"kau tunggu disini. Aku akan memanggilkan pengacaranya" dan Donghae langsung menghilang di balik pintu meninggalkan Siwon yang masih diam. Diam yang lebih mengarah pada memikirkan trik yang akan dilakukannya.

Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama, Donghae sudah kembali ke hadapan Siwon diikuti seorang namja paruh baya bersetelan resmi dibelakangnya.

"Soogeun ssi, perkenalkan, ini Choi Siwon ssi. Siwon ssi, ini Lee Soogeun ssi." Donghae memperkenalkan kedua orang dengan gaya tampilan yang sangat berbeda 180 derajat di depannya.

"Soogeun ssi. Saya wartawan dari JoongAng." salam Siwon tegas namun ramah memperkenalkan wartawan dari koran apa dia berasal.

Namja dengan sedikit uban di rambutnya itu mejawab uluran tangan Siwon. "Lee Soogeun, Pengacara Taemin." Ucap Soogeun dengan nada sombong mengintimidasi Siwon. Kedua bola matanya menatap tajam bola hitam Siwon.

Bukan Siwon tidak menyadari, dia sudah sangat paham bagaimana menangani orang setipe pengacara di depannya. Dengan segala kharismanya, Siwon justru tersenyum memumculkan diple di kedua pipinya. "langsung saja Soogeun ssi. Dengan kemampuan anda saya yakin anda dapat memenangkan kasus ini dengan mudah." Siwon berhenti berucap, mengamati perubahan raut wajah Soogeun yang semakin menunjukkan senyum sombongnya. "Taemin adalah anak dari aktor Kim Jungmo. Setiap perkembangan kasusnya jelas akan mempengaruhi kehidupan sang appa yang saat ini merupakan aktor yang sedang naik daun. Begitu juga akan mempengaruhi sang eomma yang merupakan aktivitis lingkungan. Mengingat mereka adalah keluarga yang hidup di lingkungan konglomerat, tidakkah anda berpikir bahwa pelaku pemerkosaan juga berasal dari golongan yang sama?"

Lee Soogeun masih terdiam. Memang sudah terpikir oleh dirinya bahwa kemungkinan pelaku juga berasal dari golongan orang yang mempunyai derajat tinggi. Apabila itu benar terjadi, maka posisinya sebagai pengacara akan berada di ujung tanduk. Tergantung pelaku mempunyai martabat lebih tinggi dari orangtua Taemin atau tidak.

"bukankah membentuk aliansi sangat dibutuhkan untuk mendukung kemenangan anda?" lanjut Siwon dengan kemantapannya. Siwon tidak menjelaskan secara tersurat maksud ucapannya. Dia yakin Lee Soogeun bukanlah pengacara bodoh untuk menimbang apa yang lebih menguntungkan bagi dirinya.

Jika Soogeun bisa menang melawan manusia berderajatt tinggi, maka kemampuannya sebagai pengacara akan lebih diakui. "apakah anda dapat dipercaya untuk membuat berita yang menguntungkan klien saya?" tanya Sangmin _to the point_.

"tentu. Anda dapat mengandalkan saya" Siwon tersenyum meyakinkan. Rencananya berhasil.

Lee Soogeun menelisik untuk sesaat. Mengamati apakah namja berkharisma yang nyatanya adalah seorang wartawan koran itu dapat dipercaya atau tidak. "baik. Anda boleh masuk mengikuti proses. Tapi tidak ada gambar!" Sangmin mengacungkan telunjuk ke depan wajahnya dan wajah Siwon sebagai peringatan bahwa Siwon tidak boleh mengambil gambar selama proses.

Siwon melepaskan kamera yang selalu menggantung di lehernya dan memberikannya pada Donghae. Sebagai saksi perjanjian lisan kedua orang di depannya, Donghae hanya mengikuti alur dan menerima begitu saja kamera Nikon milik sahabat wartawannya.

Setelah kedua belah pihak tidak ada _complain_ , mereka akhirnya masuk ke dalam pintu bertulis _investigation room_. Di balik pintu, nyatanya masih ada lorong pendek dengan dua daun pintu di sisi kirinya. Rombongan tiga orang itu melewati pintu pertama dan masuk ke pintu kedua.

Sebuah ruangan berukuran dua kali tiga menyambut mereka. Dengan kaca yang menampilkan keadaan di pintu pertama. Dari kaca satu arah tersebut mereka dapat melihat Taemin yang duduk di sebuah kursi sambil hanya menunduk. Di depan taemin, terdapat beberapa berkas dan sebuah _reconder_. Selain itu, di kursi yang berhadapan dengan Taemin juga terdapat kursi yang diduduki seorang namja yang berstatus sebagai penyelidik.

Soogeun melirik tajam Siwon yang mengeluarkan handphonenya. Dia tentu khawatir jika wartawan itu mencuri potret menggunakan handphonenya.

"aku menggunakannya untuk mencatat informasi" jawab Siwon enteng sambil mengayun-ayunkan handphonenya, menunjukkan bahwa aplikasi note-lah yang sedang dibukanya.

Soogeun hanya sedikit mengangguk. Sangat jelas di raut wajahnya, dia masih sangat waspada pada orang yang berdiri di sampingnya. Tapi dia bisa apa, wartawan tentu perlu untuk menulis catatan.

Kling

Sebuah aplikasi chating memunculkan sebuah pesan dengan nama profil _angel_ di handphone Siwon.

 _See you one hours again, my boo :*_

Siwon melirik jam yang ada di tangannya, pukul 11 tepat. Istrinya itu memang selalu menjadi alarm tepat waktu jika berurusan dengan makan. atau berurusan dengan kencan mereka? Siwon tersenyum memikirkan. Senyum itu langsung hilang ketika Siwon sadar dia dapat memanfaatkan jam makan siang nanti untuk mencari informasi tambahan. Mungkin dari kepolisian atau jika dia sedang beruntung, dia bisa mewawancarai korban.

Masih dengan telinga yang dia pasang untuk mendengarkan percakapan dua orang-penyelidik dan korban-, Siwon membalas pesan dari Kyuhyun.

"dia.." lirih korban sambil menunduk. Masih masih sangat ketakutan menghadapi semuanya. Semua yang sudah terjadi padanya dan semua yang akan terjadi padanya. "Kibum".

.

"Kim Kibum!" teriak anggun dari seseorang yang berjalan di lorong dengan menenteng beberapa buku di depan dadanya.

Merasa namanya disebut, Kibum, namja dengan seragam _high school_ itu menoleh ke belakang. Dengan wajah datarnya, dia kemudian berjalan mendekati seseorang yang memanggilnya. Selanjutnya dia hanya diam berdiri di depan orang yang berstatus sebagai salah satu sonsaengnim-nya.

"apa kau sudah memikirkannya lagi? Tentang beberapa penawaran _study_ yang ditunjukkan padamu?" tanya Kyuhyun, orang yang memanggil Kibum.

"keputusan saya tidak berubah" Kibum kemudian membungkuk member hormat dan langsung berbalik kembali berjalan.

Kyuhyun hanya memandang kepergian Kibum sampai matanya melihat kedua tangan Kibum yang ternyata sedang mengepal. "apa dia sedang ada masalah?" tanya nya entah pada siapa.

Drrttt..

Sebuah pesan chatting masuk ke handphone Kyuhyun. Dari _lovely horse_ nya.

 _Mi_

"Mi?" Kyuhyun menirukan isi chatting Siwon. Dahi nya menyerngit memikirkan apa maksud pesan suaminya itu.

Drrttt..

Sebuah pesan chatting kembali masuk. Kali ini dari sebuah nama bertulis _Devil Mom_

 _Evil, jangan lupa sabtu ini ajak suami pabo-mu itu makan malam di rumah. Kosongkan jadwal 'sok sibuk' kalian itu!_

Kyuhyun mencibir melihat pesan eomma-nya. Bagaimana seorang eomma bisa memanggil anaknya sendiri evil dan juga Wonnie-nya yang tampan dipanggil bodoh?

Wonnie adalah yang paling tampan. Mengingat siang ini dia akan makan bersama nama itu membuat Kyuhyun terus tersenyum bodo sepanjang koridor menuju ke ruang guru. Hingga dia berpapasan dengan seorang haksaeng yang melihatnya sambil menahan tawa. Kyuhyun baru sadar, dia seorang ssaem dan harus tampil berwibawa di depan haksaengnya. Segera dikatupkan mulutnya menahan senyum-nya.

.

Lima menit lagi jam yang melilit di pergelangan tangan Kyuhyun menunjukkan pukul satu. Tanda jam makan siang akan berakhir dalam hitungan menit. Dan disini Kyuhyun sekarang, duduk di kursi kerja di ruangannya. Menekuk wajahnya sedemikian rupa hingga aura hitam menyelimutinya.

Namun hal itu sama sekali tidak mempengaruhi namja yang sedang duduk di depannya. Shim Changmin masih asyik mengunyak bekal makan siangnya, sendiri. Bukan karena dia pelit dan tidak mau membagi bekalnya pada Kyuhyun, tapi yeoja bersurai ikal itu sendiri yang menolak. Mengatakan bahwa dia akan makan siang bersama suami tercintanya, tapi nyatanya hingga jam istirahat siang hampir berakhir orang yang ditunggu tidak muncul atau memberi kabar.

"Kuda jelek! Kuda jelek! Kuda jelek!" dihentak-hentakkan kaki Kyuhyun di bawah meja kerja meluapkan emosinya. Kemudian beranjak dari kursinya, mengambil kasar buku paket dihadapannya dan berjalan menuju pintu.

"mau kemana, Kyu?" tanya Changmin masih dengan kunyahan yang belum ditelannya.

"tentu saja ke kelas, pabbo!" menatap Changmin sekilas dengan tatapan evilnya dan menutup pintu dengan gubrakan yang cukup keras. Kyuhyun berdiri di depan ruangannya. Sambil menutup mata dia menarik dan menghembuskan nafas dalam rangka menguapkan emosinya. Dia tidak boleh menunjukkan emosinya di depan haksaengnya.

Setelah menaiki tangga dan berbelok ke kanan, Kyuhyun masuk ke salah satu kelas tingkat akhir _high school_ dan mulai mengajar dengan gaya dewasa seperti seorang guru seperti umumnya.

.

Pembelajaran sekolah sudah berakhir satu jam yang lalu. Tapi masih banyak haksaeng yang belum keluar dari lingkungan sekolah. Dari sekedar masih ingin bermain, perkumpulan organisasi atau tambahan pelajaran bagi mereka yang terpilih untuk mengikuti olimpiade.

Begitu juga dengan Kyuhyun yang masih mengajar kelas olimpiade matematika. Namun karena _bad mood_ justru membuatnya tidak dapat fokus dalam menjelaskan. Hingga akhirnya, dia lebih memilih meminta haksaeng-haksaengnya mengerjakan latihan soal. Kyuhyun sendiri hanya duduk di bangku paling belakang sambil terus menatap handphonenya. Sudah berpuluh kali dia mencoba menghubungi Wonnie-nya dan selalu di _reject_.

'kuda pabbo!' rutuknya dalam hati dengan ekspresi mengutuk _handphone_ nya. Tidak, dia tidak akan mencoba menghubungi suaminya lagi. Kyuhyun akhirnya untuk mematikan _handphone_ nya dan mencoba kembali fokus pada pembelajaran.

"ehem. Apakah ada kesulitan?" tanyanya sambil berdiri dan kembali berjalan ke depan kelas.

"nomor lima ssaem" tanya salah satu haksaeng berkacamata tebal.

"hm?" ucapan pertama yang selalu diucapkan Kyuhyun ketika terdapat haksaengnya yang bertanya. Telingannya diarahkan pada arah haksaengnya bertanya, sedangkan matanya fokus memahami lembar soal yang ada di tangannya -mengartikan Kyuhyun sedang mencoba menyerapi pertanyaan haksaengnya-.

Sedangkan haksaeng mengartikan ucapan songssaemnim kesayangan mereka itu sebagai permintaan mengenai penjelasan lebih lanjut tentang apa yang mereka jelaskan. "saya kesulitan mencari pola barisannya ssaem"

Setelah memahami kesulitan haksaeng, otak Kyuhyun dengan cepat langsung memproses bagaimana tahap-tahap menjelaskan agar haksaeng-haksaengnya dapat memahaminya. Dan Kyuhyun mulai menjelaskan.

Tanpa Kyuhyun sadari, salah satu haksaeng nya sedari dari mengamati setiap gerak-gerik dan perubahan ekspresi wajahnya. Tersenyum ketika Kyuhyun menampilkan raut wajah masam di bangku belakang namun sangat terlihat manis. Begitu juga ekspresi Kyuhyun saat mencoba memahami soal atau kebiasaan Kyuhyun menggerak-gerakkan jari telunjuknya saat membayangkan penyelesaian soal.

Masih terus menjelaskan penyelesaian soal-soal lainnya ketika sebuah ketukan di pintu menghentikan kegiatannya. Tatapan setiap mata dalam kelas kemudian mengarah pada pintu yang terbuka sedikit dan seorang ssaem muncul di hadapan mereka.

"kyuhyun ssi, bisa bicara sebentar?" tanya Yunho, ssaem yang menganggu acara menerangkan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun yang paham akan maksud sunbaenya itu kemudian mulai berjalan ke luar kelas dan menutup pintu kelas. Meskipun tidak dapat mendengar apa yang kedua ssaemnim mereka bicarakan, dari kaca pada pintu para haksaeng dapat melihat keseriusan dalam raut wajah dua orang dengan profesi sama itu.

Beberapa waktu kemudian, Kyuhyun kembali berjalan masuk dan berdiri dengan mencoba menutupi kegelisahannya. "Kibum, tolong ikut Jung ssaem ke ruangannya" perintahnya pada Kibum. Kibum kemudian berdiri, membungkukkan kepala dan mulai berjalan keluar kelas mengikuti Yunho yang menjabat sebagai konselor para haksaeng.

Sepeninggal Kibum, Kyuhyun masih diam memikirkan apa yang barusan dibicarakannya dengan salah satu rekan kerja nya itu.

"Choi ssaem?" ucap salah satu haksaeng nya mencoba menyadarkan Kyuhyun dari lamunannya.

Dan berhasil. Kyuhyun sedikit tersentak menyadari panggilan haksaengnya. "kalian coba lanjutkan nomor berikutnya. Ssaem tinggal sebentar." Selanjutnya Kyuhyun langsung keluar kelas dan berjalan cepat ke ruang konseling.

Di sekitar ruang konseling sudah berkerumun beberapa haksaeng yang berbisik bertanya kenapa ada beberapa orang berseragam kepolisian mendatangi sekolah mereka, apa sebenarnya yang sudah dilakukan haksaeng yang mereka kenal pendiam dan berprestasi hingga masuk ke dalam kungkungan polisi serta pertanyaan lainnya yang tidak jauh dari itu.

Kyuhyun yang sebenarnya sudah paham apa yang terjadi lebih memilih untuk langsung masuk ke ruang konseling. Di ruangan yang tidak begitu luas itu dia melihat satu haksaengnya-Kibum- sedang dikelilingi beberapa pasang mata yang mengintimidasi. Sedangkan Kibum hanya diam, masih lengkap dengan ekspresi datarnya yang khas.

"Kibum, ikutlah dengan mereka untuk dimintai keterangan." Yunho yang duduk di depan Kibum bersuara. "tenanglah. Ssaem akan menemanimu" Yunho memberikan senyum menenangkannya dan hanya dijawab anggukan oleh Kibum.

Kibum kemudian berdiri, menatap Kyuhyun yang masih diam berdiri di dekat pintu. Yunho menepuk punggung Kibum memberi penguatan sekaligus meminta haksaengnya itu untuk mulai berjalan. Mulai berjalan, Kibum tiba-tiba memegang pergelangan tangan Kyuhyun dan menatap dalam manik cokelat Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun melihatnya. Meski Kibum masih dengan tatapan datarnya, Kyuhun dapat melihat sorot mata permintaan tolong dari haksaeng berprestasinya itu. Sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung tangan Kibum, Kyuhyun tersenyum meneduhkan. "biarkan saya juga menemani" ucap Kyuhyun mantap.

Kibum terus menggandeng tangan Kyuhyun ketika dirinya digiring oleh beberapa polisi menyusuri lorong sekolah. Ekspresinya masih datar seperti biasa meski disekitarnya sudah berkumpul haksaeng yang berbisik-bisik membicarakannya.

Semakin mereka mendekati lobby, gerombolan di sekitar mereka semakin memadat. Tidak hanya haksaeng tapi juga para wartawan. Lengkap dengan tatapan 'menanti mangsa'. Dan Kyuhyun mengenali salah satu eartawan itu sebagai Siwon-nya.

Masih dengan terus berjalan menuju lobby mata bulat Kyuhyun bertemu dengan mata tajam suaminya. Beberapa detik kemudian Kyuhyun menyadari tatapan Siwon yang mengarah pada tangannya yang digandeng oleh Kibum. Kyuhyun mencoba melepaskan genggaman tangan Kibum, tapi usahanya sia-sia. Genggaman haksaengnya itu begitu kuat.

Siwon, tentu saja dia terbakar cemburu. Melihat keintiman istrinya dengan haksaeng yang sudah dia ketahui sebagai tersangka kasus. Namun dia sedang dikejar keadaan, mengikuti wartawan yang lainnya, Siwon langsung menyerbu mendekati Kibum. Bertanya ini dan itu perihal tuduhan pelecehan seksual yang ditujukan pada haksaeng tingkat akhir _high school_ itu.

.

Jam sudah menunjukkan lewat pukul enam ketika dia beserta rekan-rekan wartawannya menunggu proses penyelidikan tersangka selesai. Percakapan ringan mengiringi mereka yang memiliki profesi sama itu.

Begitu juga dengan Siwon, berbekal _sandwich_ yang dibelinya di kantin kantor kepolisian dia mulai menikmati makan sianganya yang tertunda. Di sampingnya, seorang kameramen dari salah satu stasiun televisi sedang mempersiapkan kameranya.

"kau akan melakukan live?" tanya Siwon membuka percakapan.

Namja sedikit gembul itu menoleh ke samping. "hm" matanya menelisik tatapan Siwon yang hanya memakai pakaian tidak resmi dengan kamera yang menggantung di lehernya tanpa tanda pengenal wartawan. "kau wartawan baru? Kau seharusnya memakai tanda pengenalmu, bocah" ucap kameramen itu tanpa mengalihkan atensinya pada kamera dalam genggamannya.

Siwon hanya tersenyum menaikkan satu sudut bibirnya. Dia sadar orang di sampingnya itu sedang meremehkannya. Tanpa sadar bahwa dia lah yang bocah. Bukankah wartawan lebih baik untuk tidak terlalu mengumbar identitasnya? karena wartawan bekerja sebagai bayangan.

Di ruangan berbeda namun masih pada bangunan yang sama dengan suaminya, Kyuhyun terduduk di samping Kibum yang sedang ditanyai perihal kasus. Terkadang Kyuhyun menepuk tangan Kibum yang masih setia menggenggam tangannya untuk memberikan dukungan.

"kita lanjutkan satu jam lagi" ucap seseorang yang berpangkat ketua tim penyelidikan. Gerombolan polisi itu kemudian mulai merenggangkan tubuh mereka dan memilih keluar ruangan untuk menghilangkan kepenatan mereka.

Memang setiap wajah di ruangan itu sudah menunjukkan raut lelah, termasuk Kyuhyun. Kepalanya sedikit pening, tapi dia paham kedudukannya disini sebagai penyokong, bukan sebagai yang disokong.

"ssaem percaya padaku kan?" tanya Kibum penuh harap pada Kyuhyun.

"apa kau yang melakukannya, Kibum?" tanya Kyuhyun tajam dan langsung dijawab satu gelengan dari Kibum. Dari wajah datar haksaeng pendiamnya itu Kyuhyun melihat sorot kejujuran. "ssaem percaya" Kyuhyun tersenyum, merasakan tangannya semakin digenggam erat oleh Kibum. "hm, Kibum. Bisakah kau lepaskan tangan ssaem?"

"apa kau tidak merasa nyaman, Kyuhyun?" tanya Kibum menatap mata Kyuhyun yang memperlihatkan keterkejutan.

Tentu saja Kyuhyun yang notabenya merupakan guru terkejut mendapatkan panggilan tidak sopan dari haksaengnya. Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun merasa takut. Entah pada apa. Yang jelas dalam otaknya, Kyuhyun langsung teringat satu nama. Dalam hatinya, dia menjeritkan nama Siwon.

"kau tidak perlu menjadi dewasa dihadapanku. Bersikaplah manja seperti dirimu apa adanya." Ucap Kibum masih menatap mata Kyuhyun. Ada kesungguhan dalam tatapannya. Dia sedang mengutarakan perasaannya selama ini. Entah keberanian darimana yang dia dapat. Mungkin karena lelah selama ini mengamati yeoja pujaannya itu dalam diam atau mungkin karena dukungan keadaan yang membuat mereka akhirnya dapat berdua dalam satu ruangan. "aku mencintaimu"

Kyuhyun langsung terlonjak dari duduknya. Tidak. Dia sudah tidak tahan. "ssaem akan keluar mencari makan malam untuk kita"

Diluar Siwon lebih memilih diam daripada mengikuti gerombolan penyelidik seperti wartawan lainnya. Kecemburuan sedang memenuhi pikirannya, mengetahui Kibum dan Kyuhyun hanya berdua di ruangan itu. Ingin rasanya Siwon menerjang masuk jika saja dua orang bersenjata tidak menjaga di depan ruangan.

Mungkin akan berbeda jika Siwon berpikiran hanya hubungan ssaem dan haksaeng yang terjalin. Tapi melihat betapa posesifnya namja asing itu terhadap istrinya, membuat Siwon sangat yakin ada perasaan istimewa yang tumbuh.

Cklek

Kyuhyun keluar dari ruangan itu, menatap dalam Siwon dengan matanya yang berair. Siwon menyadari wajah rapuh istrinya. Didekapnya Kyuhyun dalam rengkuhan lengan kekarnya, mengelus surai panjang Kyuhyun seolah mengatakan semuanya baik-baik saja. Membiarkan instrinya menangis tersedu-sedu di dadanya.

Tidak ada percakapan antara keduanya, kedua polisi yang berjaga pun juga hanya menatap bingung dua orang yang mereka anggap asing itu sedang berpelukan saling memberikan penguatan.

"wonnie.." ucap Kyuhyun masih dalam rengkuhan hangat Siwon. Menenggelamkan kepalanya, merasakan detak jantung orang yang sangat dicintainya.

"ssttt. Aku disini, baby" Siwon menepuk lembut punggung Kyuhyun. Memberikan jawaban tak bertanya dari mulut Kyuhyun. Siwon sangat tau istrinya itu sedang ketakutan akan perpisahan mereka seperti masa lalu.

Mendengar jawaban dari Siwon membuat Kyuhyun menangis lebih keras. Biarkan orang lain melihatnya yang kekanak-kanakan, dia sudah tidak peduli.

.

Kyuhyun kembali ke dalam ruangan dengan Kibum yang masih duduk sendiri. Meskipun matanya sembab, dia sudah kembali berubah menjadi Kyuhyun yang dewasa. Diletakkannya sebungkuk roti dan sebotol air mineral di hadapan Kibum. "makanlah dulu, sebentar lagi Jung ssaem akan datang dengan pengacaramu" Kyuhyun kembali tersenyum pada salah satu haksaeng favoritnya itu.

Mendengar penjelasan Kyuhyun, Kibum hanya tersenyum kecut. Dia sudah tau orangtua nya yang lebih meng-anak-kan perusahaan daripada dirinya hanya akan menunjuk pengacara keluarga untuk mendampinginya. Namun bagi Kibum itu bukanlah masalah besar, selama Kyuhyun ada di sampingnya. "apa kau akan pergi?"

Kyuhyun kembali tersentak mendengar haksaengnya itu masih memanggil tidak hormat padanya. Namun Kyuhyun sudah tidak mau kembali terbawa emosi. Kyuhyun tersenyum dan mengangguk sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan Kibum. "tenanglah. Ssaem akan menunggu sampai Jung ssaem datang, baru ssaem akan pulang."

Tidak. Kibum tidak ingin yang lainnya selain Kyuhyun. Namun, dia minim ekspresi untuk mengutarakan semuanya. Kekecewaannya, kesedihannya dan kemarahannya.

Cklek.

Dua orang yang baru saja diperbicarakan masuk ke ruangan- Jung Yunho dan pengacaranya.

Kyuhyun mendekati Jung Yunho untuk membicarakan beberapa hal. Begitu juga seorang namja beprofesi pengacara itu mendekati Kibum untuk membicarakan beberapa hal.

"Kibum, ssaem pulang dulu. Sudah ssaem pastikan bahwa kau akan segera pulang dan besok dapat bersekolah seperti biasa" Kyuhyun mengungkapkan apa yang menjadi pembicaraannya bersama Yunho beberapa menit sebelumnya.

Setelah nya dia keluar dari ruangan dan mendekati suaminya yang masih dengan senyum gantle-nya.

"wonnie, aku ingin es krim" rajuk nya sambil bergelayut manja di lengan suaminya.

"malam begini?" tanya Siwon masih dengan mereka yang berjalan keluar kantor polisi. "apa kau sudah makan, baby?" Siwon langsung menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap baby besar di sampingnya.

Kyuhyun menggeleng, tiba-tiba teringat dia yang seharusnya merajuk karena janji yang terlupakan kenapa justru bermanja-manjaan? "salah siapa aku belum makan!" Kyuhyun kemudian berjalan mendahului Siwon dengan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya.

Siwon menyadari baby nya sedang marah. Dia kemudian berlari mendekati Kyuhyun yang sudah keluar dari kantor polisi "baby, mianhae..bukankah aku sudah bilang kalau aku tidak bisa?"

Kyuhyun berbalik dengan wajah merahnya yang memarah. Dia kemudian mulai merogoh satu-persatu saku Siwon untuk mencari _handphone_ suaminya. Membuka kunci handphone yang sudah sangat dia tau dan menunjukkan riwayat chating mereka tepat di depan mata Siwon. "apa ini yang kau sebut 'sudah bilang', Wonnie?"

Siwon menatap lekat handphone di depan matanya dan menyadari dia sudah mengirim pesan yang bahkan belum selesai dia ketik. "ops, baby..kau sedang marah, euh?" tanya Siwon menatap romantis istrinya yang masih menatapnya dengan wajah marah.

"tentu saja!" Kyuhyun membalikkan badan dan mendekapkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"aku sedang fokus mendengarkan investigasi sewaktu mengetikkannya, baby..jadi aku tidak sadar hanya mengirimkan pesan berbunyi 'mi'." Siwon dengan lembut membalikkan tubuh Kyuhyun kembali menghadap padanya. "jeongmal mianhae".

Mata mereka saling mendalami. Untuk beberapa detik, mereka diam, bersyukur pada Tuhan yang telah mempertemukan dan menyatukan mereka. Siwon mulai memajukan wajahnya diiringi dengan Kyuhyun yang mulai menutup matanya. Untuk sesaat waktu berhenti, membiarkan dua insan di depan mereka untuk merasakan cinta tulus melalui sebuah ciuman lembut. Sangat lembut, tanpa lumatan atau permainan lidah.

Ttreett..treett..treett..

Sebuah panggilan telah mengganggu kegiatan manis mereka. Sumbernya berasal dari _handphone_ yang ada dalam genggaman tangan Kyuhyun- _handphone_ Siwon-.

"handphone sialan!" rutuk Kyuhyun akan melemparkan handphone di tangannya sebelum tangan Siwon menghalanya.

Siwon segerea menyelamatkan handphonenya dari serangan brutal istrinya. Dilihatnya sebuah panggilan yang masih terus berdenging meminta untuk segera diangkat. Melihat nama si pemanggil, Siwon mengangkat jari telunjuknya ke depan mulut, mengisyaratkan Kyuhyun untuk diam.

"iya, hyung" ucap Siwon setelah menempelkan handphone ke telinganya.

Kyuhyun lebih memilih membuang muka. Masih marah momen romatisnya harus terganggu.

"ah, ya..mianhae aku belum bisa kembali ke kantor. Aku masih menunggu tersangka selesai di selidiki. Mungkin akan selesai beberapa jam lagi." Telinga Siwon masih mendengarkan bagaimana atasannya mengomel padanya karena jam segini belum kembali ke kantor untuk mengetik berita yang harus terbit besok. "tenang saja hyung, untuk kolom softnews sudah aku ketik jauh hari dan sudah aku klarifikasi kebenarannya. Kau bisa ambil di folderku dan mulai proses editing" ucap Siwon pada editor nya yang sedang menelpon. "baiklah. Sampai bertemu di kantor, hyung" ucap Siwon mengakhiri percakapan telponnya.

Kyuhyun memotong ucapan yang bahkan berucap di lidah Siwon "hm, aku maafkan, Wonnie. Aku akan pulang sendiri." Kyuhyun tersenyum dan berjalan keluar dari pelantara kepolisian. Dengan terus diikuti Siwon, Kyuhyun menunggu taksi lewat. Dan beruntung tidak menunggu lama, sebuah taksi kosong lewat.

Siwon membukakan pintu untuk istrinya. Kyuhyun tersenyum menerima perlakuan Siwon. "sebaiknya kau segera masuk, Wonnie. penyelidikannya akan segera selesai." Ucap Kyuhyun sebelum dia masuk ke dalam taksi dan menutup pintu. Dibukanya jendela taksi. "dan tidak ada jatah untukmu selama seminggu" ucap ketus Kyuhyun sebelum meminta supir taksi untuk menjalankan taksinya, meninggalkan suaminya yang masih terbengong.

Siwon masih berdiri di tempatnya mengantar kepergian Kyuhyun. Tidak ada jatah untuknya? Selama seminggu? Bagaimana dia bisa mengisi energinya kalau begitu?

"ARGHHH.." Siwon mengacak rambut nya frustasi. Bagaimana dia bisa tidak tau istrinya itu sebenarnya sedang merajuk sejak tadi.

.

Siwon pulang ke rumah ketika hari baru saja berganti. Keadaan rumah yang gelap menyimpulkan bahwa Kyuhyun sudah tidur. Biasanya istrinya itu akan menunggu kepulangan Siwon selarut apapun dia pulang. Namun setelah banyak hal yang terjadi seharian ini, Siwon paham Kyuhyun pasti sangat kelelahan. Ditambah kejadian handphone berdering ditengah ciuman mereka membuat istrinya merajuk.

Siwon berjalan ke arah kamar utama-kamar mereka-. Tubuhnya sendiri juga sangat lelah. Dengan perlahan, dia naik ke atas ranjang, mengamati Kyuhyun yang tidur membelakanginya. Gundukan selimut menutupi posisi tidurnya yang meringkuk dengan menyisakan hanya kepalanya.

Dipeluknya perlahan tubuh yang selalu membuatnya mabuk itu. Dirasakannya tubuh itu bergetar.

 _Apa Kyuhyun menangis?_

"baby..babykyu.." Siwon terbangun, mencoba mengamati raut wajah Kyuhyun yang masih tidur membelakanginya tidak banyak bergerak kecuali tubuhnya yang bergetar.

"..ppo.." ucap lirih Kyuhyun, atau lebih tepatnya mengigau.

Dan saat itulah Siwon baru sadar, peluh sudah membahasi dahi Kyuhyun, lengkap dengan suhu tubuhnya yang diatas rata-rata. Disibakkannya selimut yang menutupi Kyuhyun, dan seperti dugaannya, tangan istrinya itu sedang menekan erat perutnya.

Tanpa perlu berproses, Siwon jelas tau apa yang terjadi. Hal ini bukan pertama kali terjadi. Ini semua adalah tanda-tanda maag Kyuhyun sedang kambuh.

Siwon langsung beranjak dari kamar mereka menuju dapur. Mengambil dua sendok dan segelas air putih kemudian kembali ke kamar. Dibukanya nakas di dekat ranjang mengambil obat maag yang memang harus selalu tersedia.

"baby.." panggil Siwon pelan membangunkan Kyuhyun. Dengan perlahan, dibantunya istrinya itu meminum obat maag yang sudah digerusnya dalam sendok dan kemudian kembali merebahkan tubuh lemas Kyuhyun.

Dielusnya poni yang sudah basah dengan keringat. Menibakkan poni di kening yang selalu menghangat ketika pemilik tubuhnya merasakan tidak enak badan. "aku akan buatkan susu dulu, ne?" ucap lembut Siwon dan mulai beranjak berdiri, akan berjalan ketika sebuah tangan berkeringat dingin menggenggam tangannya erat.

Masih dengan menutup mata, Kyuhyun menggeleng. Mengisyaratkan pada suaminya untuk tetap menemaninya. Lagipula Kyuhyun merasa akan sia-sia saja jika Siwon membuatkannya susu. Perutnya terasa mual, dipastikan dia akan muntah jika meminum susu.

Siwon kemudian kembali naik ke atas ranjangnya, menelusupkan satu tangan di belakang kepala Kyuhyun untuk dijadikan bantal istrinya itu. Digiringnya Kyuhyun dalam pelukannya. Hal yang selalu dilakukannya ketika kekasih hidupnya itu kesulitan tidur. Hingga akhirnya terdengar dengkuran halus yang berasal dari tubuh dalam rengkuhan dada hangatnya.

Dikecupnya ujung kepala Kyuhyun. "mianhae, baby" ucapnya tulus mengakui kesalahannya. Kesalahannya yang terlalu serius dalam pekerjaannya dan mengabaikan istrinya.

.

Tbc

.

3 November 2016

Salam kenal,

Haha. Aku takut digampar KiHyun Shipper. Padahal aku juga penikmat Kihyun. Sedang mempersiapkan project Desember ceria KiHyun diantara mengerjakan 2 ff, laporan ppl dan thesis (abaikan dua yang belakang).

Maafkan jika ada kesalahn typo, atau bahkan alur dalam penyelidikan. Maklum, aku cuma pernah jadi wartawan magang selama sebulan dan itu pun tidak diletakkan di kriminal. Beberapa adegan Kyuhyun sebagai ssaem juga aku ambil dari pengalaman mengajar, termasuk yang menyumpah serapahi handphone saat mengajar. Khekhekhe. Oiya, yang dibilang Kim Gura itu bener loh, soal Kyuhyun yang mampu menghidupkan suasana.

Ada beberapa cast yang aku ambil diluar SuJu. Siapakah mereka? Ada Kim Jungmoo dari M&D. ada juga dari Known Bros a.k.a Ask Us Anything.

Beberapa kata juga aku ambil dari judul atau lirik lagu fandom kita. Apa saja itu? ada yang bisa menebak?

Kodok: iya.. .makasih ya :*

Rikha-chan: iya..wonkyu..sudah sangat amat jarang ff dengan couple ini

LittleOoh: ini udah lanjut

Maynidit: menyangkut apa ya? Ditunggu saja ya. Ini masih konflik tentang orang ke tiga dari pihak Kyuhyun.


End file.
